Stormy Weather/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] ---- Scene: KIDZ+ studio. ---- Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl! (Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names) Aurore Beauréal: Hi! Mireille Caquet: (giggles) Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply. ---- Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon. ---- Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back! Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too! (Marinette falls on the sofa.) Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it! Manon: (giggles) Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh... Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain) Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best! Marinette: Hey, my phone! (Manon grabs Marinette's hat.) Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again? (Tikki appears) Marinette: Stay low, Tikki! Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake. (Doorbell rings; Tikki hides) Marinette: Alya? Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park? Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now? Alya: As we speak! Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him? Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..." Marinette: Stop it. Manon Uh, who's she? Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail. Alya: And who's she? Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out! Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor? Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no. Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you. Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back! Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels. Manon: Who are you, anyway? Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave! Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you? (Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.) Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park! Manon: Yay! Marinette: Okay! ---- Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen. ---- Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is... (The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.) Alec: Mireille! Aurore: (Gasps) (Crowd cheers) Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time! Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily) Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes! ---- Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. ---- Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.) ---- Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Borell enters the elevator. ---- Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-- (The power suddenly goes down) Aurore: Uh? Ah! (The akuma enters the elevator) Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it) (The power is up again) Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes... Aurore: I should have won. Yes! Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that? Aurore: Yes! Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.) ---- Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot. ---- Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by. Alya: Then what? Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters! Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie. Marinette: (giggles) Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes! Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool... Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible. Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.) Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me! Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down) ---- Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.) ---- Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice) Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help! ---- Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien. ---- Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes! Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette! Marinette: Ah! Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio! Manon: Come on! Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon! Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette! Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter. Alya: But what about Adrien? ---- Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name. ---- Civilian: Where's Mireille? Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late. (She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.) ---- Scene: Park. ---- Marinette: Come on, let's go back. Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round! Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien... Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you? Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the- Manon: (with baby doll eyes) Marinette: Aw... (Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling) (Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.) Stormy Weather: Uhhh! Civilian: Here's another one! Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra! Alya: Who, me? Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien! Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.) Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien! Marinette: What? Seriously? Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend? Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No! Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for? Marinette: But, what about Manon? Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway. Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter! Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw! Manon: Yee-haw! Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather) (Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.) Civilian: Run! Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) Civilians: Oh no! Ahh! Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg! Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping! (Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.) Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents. Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir) Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake! (Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.) Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay! Manon: Where is Marinette? Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon. Manon: How did you know my name? Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away) ---- Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park ---- Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature? Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather! Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay? Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.) (Ladybug appears and lifts him) Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet. Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered. Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome. Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.) (Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.) Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight! Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.) Ladybug : Gotcha! (Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.) Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails! Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap. Cat Noir: You got a plan? Ladybug: Just follow my lead. Stormy Weather: Ugh... Ladybug: Hoaaah! Cat Noir: Uhhhhh! Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them) Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh! ''' '''Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them) (Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.) Cat Noir: Ow! Ladybug: (giggles) ---- Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round. ---- Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze! Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni! Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that? Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again) Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel) ---- Scene: City ---- Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan. Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues! Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test! Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over! Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug) Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her. Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history! Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone! Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol! Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one) Ladybug: It's a recording! (Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.) Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me! Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away! (Ladybug trips and falls) Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress? Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa! Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me! ---- Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon. ---- Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!" Manon: (laughs) Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep. (An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.) Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon) ---- Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision. ---- Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-- Cat Noir: Duck! Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one. (Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.) Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol) Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous! Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools! Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand) Cat Noir: Heh-heh... Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this? Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry. Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers. Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears) (Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.) Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp! Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out! Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got? (Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.) Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol) (The akuma flies away from the parasol.) Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.) ---- Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts. ---- Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo... Firefighters: Yeah! Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and... Manon:They lived happily ever after? Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy! ---- Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore. ---- Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! ---- Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. ---- Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS! ---- Scene: Park. ---- Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you! Marinette: You don't think it's too late? Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun! Manon: Marinette! Marinette: Huh? Manon: I know what your secret is! Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret? Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do! Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon) Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I? Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot! Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon) Manon: Haha! Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ... Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.) ---- THE END. ---- es:Stormy Weather/Transcripción Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts